Ayame Saiyuki
Ayame Saiyuki is a spirit originally from the shadow realm. She came to the Soul Society adopted by the Saiyuki family. She was just a baby when she was adopted. Her father named her Ayame because of her eye color and her love of iris flowers. When her father realized that she had spiritual power he insisted that she be enrolled into Shino Academy and become a soul reaper. Before taking her role as the Priestess of the Shadow Realm Ayame held the role of Co-lieutenant of Squad Ten with Rangiku Matsumoto. Appearance When born Ayame's eyes were purple like the iris flowers she was named after, however after obtaining her zanpakuto Kageryu her eyes change from iris purple to crimson red. During her time in the academy Ayame's charcoal black hair was medium in length which she usually wore partially pulled back. After graduating from the academy her hair had gotten longer so she placed it in the high ponytail with a gold ribbon. She kept this look until her promotion to third-seat. Right before settling into her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya's Squad she had chopped off most of her hair and had in parted on the left instead of the middle. She trades in the standard uniform for a holter-top kimono with a skirt and a red sash across her waist as a belt instead of the traditional white. Ayame also has white socks that go up to her knees and often switches between black flats and the traditional straw sandles and footwear. After the time skip Ayame is no longer considered a soul reaper and ditches the soul reaper uniform for a red kimono top with a black belt and a pair of black shorts and black flats as shoes. Her hair has grown a bit to wear it now just grazes her shoulders. 'Personality' Even as a child Ayame was warm and welcoming towards others. This made her well liked among her peers even catching the attention of Toshiro Hitsugaya when the both attended the academy together. She was the daughter of a deceased captain so she stayed out of trouble not wanting to ruin her father's honor. When she befriends Toshiro she becomes quite playful with him and constantly teases him with the nickname she made for him “Toshi”. Ayame is very caring towards others even strangers although at first she can be shy. In the Zanpakuto Arc she helps Hyourinmaru regain his memories of her captain as his master and is seen going for a walk together and talking about ones desire and how she met his master. In battle Ayame becomes more serious and a little headstrong. She often interjects in her captain's battles when she knows he's become to weak to fight. This usually irritates him due to the fact that Captain Hitsugaya feels it's his responsibility to protect her. However during battle she becomes very cold towards him stated that he should “stay out of her way if he doesn't want to die as well”. Ayame never thinks of herself so highly which is what keeps her so humble although she is quick to point out weaknesses in others even her own captain and best friend. She yells at her captain constantly for belittling himself for his inability to protect those dear to him often reminding him that he's “perfect the way his is” and is a “great captain in her eyes”. As noted by her childhood friend Shuuhei Hisagi, Ayame has a tendency to be manipulative at times in order to benefit from others weakness. For example, when fighting against a reigai of Hitsugaya knowing the fact that they share the same personality and pride, Ayame used his declaration of protecting her against him in order to defeat him since she knew that he would never attack her no matter what. Ayame is very protective of her younger sister Ari whom was an academy student by the time Ayame had been promoted to third-seat. After Ayame takes on her role as priestess she has Hitsugaya promise her that he'll watch Ari for her. Despite Ayame's current hatred of her older brother Takashi the two had a close relationship before he had disappeared after their father's death. Ayame enjoyed when he would come by to visit during his time off and especially when he brought letters that their father would write to her letting her know what was going on during his duties as a soul reaper captain. 'History' Ayame was born as the reincarnation of the first Shadow Priestess Mari. As her reincarnation she became chosen to claim the title as the new priestess of the Shadow Realm. In order to do so she had to maintain better control of her powers so her birth father sent her to the Soul Society to Hiro Saiyuki with instructions that she enter Shino Academy and become a Soul Reaper until she has completely developed and control her powers. As a child she became very close to Shuuhei Hisagi. They spent a lot of time together almost seeming like they were actually siblings. Although the two eventually were separated when Shuuhei enters the academy. At this time Ayame took the entrance exam as well, but despite her passing the entrance exam she was denied entry after a health scare threatened her life. She waits a few years before trying again. When she was told she was healthy enough to attend the academy she makes a promise to Ari saying she will come back and visit every chance she gets. Not long after entering the academy she becomes well known as the “daughter of a captain” and becomes quite popular among her peers. She made two friends Hitomi and Suki whom she sits with during lunch every day. She also became friends with Kusaka Sojiro who she used to be partners with in one of her classes. One day before class had begun Kusaka had informed Ayame that his friend Toshiro Hitsugaya had an interest in her and wanted to be her friend, but was too shy to confront her. He asked her if she was willing to talk to him first as a favor. Ayame agreed stated that “any friend of his was a friend of hers”. However since then all Ayame provided was a smile and wave to the shy child every time they saw each other in the halls. After Kusaka was killed for possessing the same zanpakuto as Toshiro, Ayame now decides to go up and talk to him. She saw him sitting by himself during lunch time and that's when she approached him. At first he brushed her off with a cold attitude, but after Ayame sat down next time him and pulled him in for a hug and comforting him that's when he begins to open up to her. While a student in the academy Ayame was visited by a spirit from the Shadow Realm. She claimed that she was the chosen zanpakuto for the crowned priestess. Her name was Kageryu. Next thing she knew Ayame was now in possession of the strongest shadow type zanpakuto in existence. Both Ayame and Hitsugaya graduated the same year due to their outstanding grades in all their classes. Ayame was given a position in the stealth force, unseated for her excellent abilities in both close and long range combat while Toshiro was placed in Squad 10 as a third-seat. Ayame was eventually promoted to the fifth-seat of Squad 13 shortly after Toshiro's promotion to the rank of captain. After becoming captain, Toshiro meets with Ayame and makes a promise to her that he will always protect her no matter what happens as his form of repayment for always supporting him for everything that he did. Ayame stated that he didn't have to repay anything cause they were friends which also made them a team. Despite being close friends the two eventually drifted apart after some time. Ayame became very distant with him as she decided to stop visiting him in his office and even acknowledging him with a greeting or making eye contact when they see each other. After much hard work and a lot of training Ukitake decided that she be rewarded with yet another promotion. Upon hearing the news Hitsugaya made a request that he wanted Ayame to be his third-seat since the position was vacant and he trusts her abilities to fill it. He also did this to fix their now not so close friendship. It took some effort but the two eventually were able to rekindle their close friendship. Hitsugaya eventually asks Ayame to become his co-lieutenant since he claims that she is the only other person other than Rangiku he can trust to have his back in battle and unlike Rangiku actually does work. The time comes for Ayame to take her role as the new Shadow Priestess and return to the Shadow Realm. When she tells her captain the news devastates him especially when she also tells him she's leaving the same night. Ayame establishes that it would be too painful for her to say goodbye so she leaves during the night while everyone is asleep. Although she hid a note in her captain's desk that had a written goodbye and a declaration that he watch her sister for him while she's away. The head-captain states that Ayame has permission to come and go in the Soul Society whenever she pleases. He also states that she is no longer under Soul Society jurisdiction therefore she doesn't have to take orders from any of the Captains or Lieutenants. 'Plot' '' Bount Arc. This was Ayame's first situation to deal with as a third-seat. She offers to help take down the bounts that have invaded the Soul Society. Hitsugaya tells her that it would be best if she stayed in the squad office where it's safe. Ayame follows his orders for a while until she noticed that members of her squad were in distressed. Later on she meets up with Hitsugaya when she he comes back to the barracks to see it in shambles. After being scolded for leaving the office Ayame senses a bount nearby. Unable to detect the spiritual pressure himself, Hitsugaya asks how she could tell. Ayame reveals that she has a special ability that allows her to sense a variety of spiritual energy even if it's hidden or really faint. When he questions this, Ayame instructs him to follow her. When they stumble upon the bount that Ayame sensed was nearby Hitsugaya is astonished that she was able to sense the spiritual pressure of a bount. He then ordered Ayame to assist him in tracking down the bounts especially the on that hurt the men of his squad. Ayame keeps the fighting to a minimum only drawing her zanpakuto to protect herself when she is ambushed by Ichinose. The only injuries she receives are minor cuts and bruises. Hitsugaya tells Ayame she should got to Squad 4 to get looked at, but she refused and said that Squad 4 was already spread thin throughout the Seireitei and states she can take care of herself. They go back to the Squad 10 office where Ichigo and his friends made themselves at home while treating Uryu. ' Arrancar Arc. When news broke out about Aizen planning an attack against the Soul Society Ayame spent a majority of her free time training. During her training sessions, she was able to completely master her shikai and also unlocked her bankai, which she kept a secret from the others. She kept her training sessions a secret from Hitsugaya since she knew that he wouldn't approve. She was able to go to the world of the living with her captain, lieutenant, and members of Squad 11 when the arrancars first appeared. When she came across the arrancar that was eating a whole soul she quickly fought it off and performed a konso on the soul. Ayame confronts the same arrancar she was sure that she defeated. When she realizes that the arrancar has the ability multiply making it difficult to defeat. Ayame then notices that the original has hidden its self within a space between dimensions and decides to lure it out with the aid of her captain. After she spots the arrancar she quickly defeats it and watches all of its clones disappear. Ayame played a big role in the fight against Aizen. Since she was different from the rest of the soul reapers she doesn't fall for any of his illusions. She uses her bankai to weaken him to the point where Ichigo would stand a chance against him. At this time she was already heavily injured from the espada she fought before confronting Aizen. After using immense spiritual pressure she collapsed, although she was caught by Hisagi before she could it the ground. When the war was over Ayame was taken to the sick bay in Squad 4 to recover. While being treated Ayame went into septic shock due to a sever infection from one of her injuries this put her into a coma for about a week. After hearing the news of her condition Hitsugaya spent all of his time in the room waiting for her to walk up not wanting her to follow the same fate as his childhood friend Momo Hinamori. '' Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc. As the soul reaper's zapakutos were rebelling against their masters, Ayame helped attempting reunite the zanpakuto with their masters. Her abilities are far more advanced than Muramasa's therefore Kageryu was not affected by the brain washing. She came across her captain's zanpakuto whom seems to think very highly of her and Kageryu. He asks her to help her find his master. Ayame agreed to help since she felt very sympathetic towards him since both he and Hitsugaya shared the same struggles. After they cross paths with Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru states that there is no way that a child like him could be his master. Eventually Hyourinmaru regains his memories of Hitsugaya as his master. Afterwards she goes on a walk with Hyourinmaru to get a better understanding of his thoughts and desires. Ayame and Kageryu share almost sister like relationship. Since Ayame has the powers of a priestess she is able to manifest Kageryu in her human-like persona when ever she is called upon. Kageryu is also close to Hyourinmaru, but Ayame states this is because she and Hitsugaya are really close. ' Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. Ayame didn't get too involved in the blood war mostly because she was dealing with her own problems in the Shadow Realm. However, when Hitsugaya is battling a sternritter they claim that he is just as weak as the priestess he killed. Hitsugaya becomes enraged when he assumes that he's talking about Ayame. This leads to his bankai being stolen. After the battle he comes to terms with the fact that there's little to no chance of his bankai returning. When he goes to the Squad 10 dojo he's surprised to see Ayame alive and unharmed. He commented about this and Ayame looked at him confused not knowing what he was talking about. Ayame leaves the room stating she wants to go see Shuuhei before returning to the Shadow Realm. Hitsugaya then asks one of his subordinates to train him in basic sword skills. When his subordinate questions why Hitsugaya states that he had his bankai stolen and claims he can't dwell on the past and must move on as a regular swordsman. Ayame overhears this and is angered by the fact that she knew who it was and was determined to confront Cang Du. When she does he refuses to give her what she wants. Ayame is angry and begins to restrain him with his own shadow. She gives him one last chance to hand over Daiguren Hyourinmaru before she kills him. Cang Du gives in and gives Ayame a small medalian that contains Hitsugaya's bankai. Pleased with his decision Ayame happily walks away with Daiguren Hyourinmaru. Cang Du shouts at Ayame demanding she let him go. Ayame turns and looks at him deadpanned and glowing red eyes and commands his shadow to kill him. Ayame stated that if he hadn't taken her best friend's bankai that she would have let him live. Ayame returns to the Soul Society to see her best friend and former captain to give him back his bankai. He was still in the dojo training when she found him. She asks if it's okay if she had a moment alone with the captain. He questions her if everything was okay and if she needed something. Ayame doesn't answer any of his questions but just requests that he follow her. Hitsugaya was hesitant stating he was busy at the moment, but Ayame claimed it was important that it needed his attention. Hitsugaya then agrees to follow her and states that it better be important. Ayame takes him to one of Urahara's training facilities that's hidden underground. Hitsugaya questions why she brought him here and Ayame responds by handing him the medalian. Hitsugaya is confused and asks what it was. Ayame responses by telling him to recite a chant and he would recieve his answer. 'Powers and Abilities ' Ayame's powers extend to more than just the use of her zanpakuto. She is able to use her spiritual energy to form weapons for long range combat. With her time in the stealth force Ayame became really skilled at short range combat. Since she was skilled in both long and short range attacks she excels in combat. Martial Arts Mastery: Ayame being the daughter of a soul reaper captain had been given large expectations to meet. She was weak as a child and people didn't expect her to become a great soul reaper like her father. In an attempt to prove everyone wrong she began studying martial arts. By the time she took her first entrance exam for Shino academy she had recieved her black belt. Her mastery in martial arts was how she recieved a position in the Stealth Force. Intelligence: Ayame was very smart for her age. Hitsugaya stated that Ayame is much smarter than him. However in fights she leaves her oppponents under the impression that she's a clueless little girl this way she kepts an advantage over them. Her quick thinking has helped her friends in battle and escape danger. Kido Mastery: With lots of practice during her time in the academy Ayame is able to use kido spells without an incantation. Granted she rarely uses Kido, she is able to use high level kido spells. The only time she has ever used multiple Kido spells was in the fight agaisnt Aizen. Zanjutsu: Ayame uses her zanpakuto mostly in it's dormant state. While in Squad 10 she trained with a fellow member that happened to teach zanjutsu in the academy. After sometime Ayam was able to wield her zanpakuto with one hand. Being able to do this gives Ayame to counter with her free hand while blocking attacks with her Zanpakuto. She helped train Hitsugaya in with this technique after he had lost his bankai to Cang Du. Spiritual Energy: Born in the Shadow Realm Ayame's spiritual engery differs from someone who originates from the Soul Society. Ayame can easily hide her spiritual energy without the need if a kido spell. Ayame's ability to sensor other spiritual pressure is extremely sensitive. During the Bount invasion she assisted in tracking down the Bounts that infiltrated the Soul Society. She also able to sense a hollow (including arrancar/espada) before it's spiritual pressure is picked up on the radar. Speed: It has been stated that while she was still a soul reaper Ayame was one of the fastest soul reapers of her rank. Ukitake has noted that her speed matches that of a Captain's. '' Zanpakuto ' Kageryu '' It is considered to be the absolute strongest shadow type zanpakuto only granted to the one that claims the title of Shadow Priestess. It has the ability to control a person's or object's shadow to be used offensively or defensively. Kageryu has multiple abilities that can be used even while in it's dormant state. In shikai form Kageryu becomes a double edge scythe. ''' '' Hanken Suru – Literal meaning “transform”. This gives Ayame the ability to change Kageryu into a different zanpakuto that she has come into contact with. Ayame commonly uses Hyourinmaru. This amazes Hitsugaya with how well she can handle its abilities. When she uses Hyourinmaru her eyes change from red to light blue due to change in the nature of spiritual energy. ' Surudoi'- A long range attack Ayame can use while Kageryu is in it's dormant state. With the weapons she forms with her spiritual energy she throws them at the ground near the feet of her opponent and take control of their shadow to form spikes that pierce them. Koteikasuru- The ability to paralyze an opponent(s). '' Mugen no Kageshi ''' Ayame's bankai allows her to create infinite shadows. Upon release Ayame's body becomes covered in black markings that almost look like a curse mark. These markings come to life as weapons and can be used in close or long range combat. Ayame's eyes glow bright red while in bankai and her spiritual pressure turns dark purple. Mugen no Kageshi is actually a two stage bankai. The only difference is that '''''Maiso(Burial)- A techinique in which the opponent is disolved within their own shadow inturn killing them Kage no sosa(Shadow Manipulation)- The ability to control one's movement without the user being affected. 'Trivia' * Ayame was born with purple eyes, but changed to dark red after obtaining Kageryu. * Ayame's sensory of spiritual energy is stronger than that of a soul reaper captain's * Her intelligence is something that she likes to hide to fool her enemies so they easy fall into her traps. It is stated by Ukitake that she is actually smarter than Hitsugaya who is considered a genius. * Because of her close relationship with her captain she often teases him by calling him “Toshi” which he absolutely despises. * Hisagi has commented stating that Ayame's strength is between that of a lieutenant and a captain * Depending on the nature element of the spiritual energy she uses Ayame's eyes change color. (ex: using Hyourinmaru changes her eyes to blue). * Even though she is a priestess Ayame hates when people are so formal with her * Although they aren't related Shuuhei Hisagi often refers to Ayame as his sister. 'Quotes' * (to Hyourinmaru): “A place to call home doesn't necessarily have to be a physical place. It can be a person as well. For example whenever I'm with Toshiro, Rangiku, and even Shuuhei I always feel at home no matter where we are” * (to Hitsugaya): “ We're a team. If you got my back, I got yours” * (to Aizen): “ You forget, I'm not an ordinary soul reaper. I can see right through your illusions” * (to Kagerosa): “I'll give you credit I'm impressed with your strategy. Sending two Hinamori's after Captain Hitsugaya knowing he wouldn't be able to fight them was smart. However sending his reigai after me wasn't so smart. You see unlike my darling captain here I have no hesitation in fighting back. In fact I should thank you since I was able to take out my pent up anger with my captain on him. I'll admit what I did to him might have been a little overkill” * (to Hitsugaya): “You got some nerve belittling yourself the way you have Toshi. I get it, what happened to Lieutenant Hinamori was tragic, but that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself for that. I also wish you wouldn't blame yourself for my injuries. I understand you made a promise to protect the both of us and I respect us. However it doesn't always work like that. In my eyes you're one of the greatest captains I have the pleasure of knowing and no matter what you think about yourself, my opinion of you won't change.” * (to Rangiku): “I'm glad he's become more open to me. When we were academy students he would just put on a brave face and hoped I wouldn't notice when something was wrong. He kept all of emotions all bottled up. The only emotions he would show was anger and annoyance. The sadness he wouldn't talk about, but you could see it in his eyes. It would break my heart when I saw that look in his eyes. I always felt so helpless since he would never tell me anything. At least now he's giving me an opportunity to actually be there for him”